Fresh drama
by thelittlewitchgirl
Summary: Jayd finally has a chance to chill from the drama but of course the moment is brief when a new girl arrives on campus. No guy seems to be able to resist this chick, but that's not the problem things start to heat up SBH and fresh drama seems to follow her
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm so happy that Drama High has been added to the list**

**of fanfics I absolutely love 's writing style and how she depicts**

**life as an african american teenager. But onto the story i do not own the**

**awesome series known as Drama High :( (darn!)**

_Prologue_

_Feeling like I've been trapped in a sauna I turn my a/c up full blast. Damn it's hot today. I am at school, but today is obviously no ordinary school day. As I look around at all the kids conversing on campus I notice they are all wearing bathing suits. Looking down at myself so am I. What's up with this? You should know by now not to question your dreams. I think. What the hell? I'm sounding too much like Mama. A black cat catches my eye snapping me out of my personal thoughts. Why the helI is there a cat at school? I wonder as I observe it. I notice its piercing silver-gray eyes. Papa legba's veve draws itself suddenly and continues to do so in a footstep like pattern following the cat. I promptly get out of the car and follow Papa legba's trail. Once inside the building I don't see the mysterious feline. "Looking for me?" A girl's voice chimes from behind me. I turn and come face to face with a pair of silver-grey eyes. Before I can reply the bell rings signaling the beginning of class and the end of my dream._

_

* * *

_

I wake up to my phones' irritating beeping indicating a text. I really need to set a proper ringtone for that thing. _**Jayd I wanna talk 2 u get me~Rah~ **_

I sigh. Rah has not really been on my mind since Jeremy and I got back together, but I am actually kind of worried about him and definitely about Rahima.

"Seriously?" My mom says walking in from her bed room in a silky kimono esque robe. Her face is absolutely glowing and she smells like dove soap. The cream colored fabric of her robe pops against her chocolate brown skin.

"Well someone's fresh out of the shower." I reply. She smiles and walks into the kitchen starting breakfast.

"For real though Jayd, seriously? I thought you were over that boy and his shit. Are you sure ya'll didn't have sex?" She says completely serious.

"No! Mom, Rah is dealing with a lot and he has to handle it all on his own." I say the reality of the situation hitting me hard making me feel guilty. I've been in total bliss with Jeremy now on the fore front in my love life and Rah has been living with his insane baby's mama.

"Yes and lets not forget him sticking you with his daughter while he went out and played." My mom says. I'm so distracted I don't even notice her popping into my thoughts.

_I have to cherish my powers while they are still working, you will be initiated soon and they may be gone. _My mom telepathically replies. Ever since her powers returned to her through me she's taken every chance she can get to help me out, but I also think they remind her of her youth and what she could have had had she not given her powers up.

"Rah played you when he got that trick pregnant and now he's paying for it. Why shouldn't you have your fun? You're almost eighteen, college bound, a soon to be priestess; he threw his life away but I'll be damned if my daughter does the same thing." My mom snaps more than a little sour.

"Maybe I am being a little harsh but truthful for the most part. If you feel like you absolutely _have_ to go see his dumb ass go, but eat first."

After chowing down on my moms delicious breakfast I take my time getting ready. I know it's wrong but I want Rah to realize what he's missing out on. I choose a belly shirt, and capris to show off my newly toned body (thankyou weight lifting class!) and shake out my thick black hair. Perfect.

After I'm done primping I tell Rah to meet me at the mall. I feel like it's the best move to bring him on to a turf of my choosing, and it will gaurantee my not seeing Trish or Tasha's crazy asses.

* * *

I know I've done well when Rah's jaw nearly drops to the floor at the sight of me. His reaction makes me smile inside. _Yeah see what you gave up,_ I think. "Sup Rah." I greet him as he gives my shoulders a squeeze. "Hey girl you look damn good." He replies saying what I already know.

"Yeah so why'd you wanna get up with me?"

"I miss you Jayd."

"And?"

"And I want us to spend time together." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Not long ago he was so pissed about me and Jeremy he couldn't even look at a sistah sideways.

"Rahima and Kamal miss you." Sure use the kids, but the mention of their names does make me soften. Rah must have realized this because he gets to the point.

"I was thinking we could all go to the park, maybe get some pizza afterward? the busy day will chill those two out then you and I could hang."

"Oh uh uh Rah I ain't going no where near that house while that crazy strumpets around. Everything else sounds cool, but if Sandy comes off on me wrong I'm liable to rip those fake ass nails off and claw her on eyes out with them!"

I snap totally shocking myself and him too.

What was that?

_That was how you really feel baby. Sandy was and still is the thing preventing complete peace in you and Raheem's relationship you know this, and thats why you have such harsh feelings towards her. You care for Rah. _

My moms truthful logic calms me down a little, but I'm still shocked at my outburst. For a long time neither Rah nor I say a word and it gets awkward. I mean I'm used to losing my head, and we are both use to my sharp tongue, but damn that was hostile even for me.

"I understand Jayd." He finally replies. "I'm not gonna force the idea on you." He starts to get up.

"Wait Rah!" He does. "Maybe I was a _little_ harsh."

"Noooo really! I didn't get that at all." He replies a smile starting to form on his face. I roll my eyes but I can't help but giggle at his obvious sarcasm.

"Anyway! that does sound like fun and I would love to see the kids, but I have to sleep on it." I reply.

"Like I said before Jayd it's totally up to you I'm not forcing this on you, and I understand where you are coming from." He says he looks like he wants to hug me or something, but he and I both know the consequences that could have. I _will _sleep on his offer though after I talk to my mom about it.

**A/N: OK so that concludes chapter one trust me the story will start to live up to its name as it progresses just please stick with it! Thx for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No I do NOT own Drama High L. Divine does check her out~!**

After talking to my mom about it, and giving it some serious thought of my own; I decided it would not be such a bad idea to go out with Rah and the kids today. And after the day we had I know I made the right choice. Rah and I haven't had that much fun in a long time. Seeing Kamal and Rahima again was like a breath of fresh air. We played with the kids. Afterwards we got some good newyork style pizza then came back to his place.

"You were definitely right about this day tiring those kids out." I say. Right now both Kamal and Rahima are taking an afternoon nap.

"They aren't the only tired ones." He yawns. I'm tired to.

He and I are chilling on the couch chuckling at the Tyler Perry movie on t.v. my legs resting on his lap. Having Rah on my good side and feeling like I'm on his feels great. The door slams shattering the laid back atmosphere. And here it comes.

"Aw hell no this wierd trick ain't in here around my baby." The bitch known as Sandy barks.

"Hello Satan it's a pleasure to see you too." I reply without looking at her. I feel her negative energy heighten. I however am completely cool.

Rah sighs. "Sandy the kids are sleeping."

"So has she been spending time around my baby again Rah? Huh?"

"Sandy Jayd is _my _guest in _my house_ so naturally she has been around _my _little brother and _my _daughter."

"_Our _daughter and she's about to get out now!"

No the hell she isn't trying to run me out of a house thats not hers. I don't know what kind of pedestal she's built for herself, but I'm about to knock it right from under her stiletto clad feet. As I feel my head pulsate, Sandy and Rah continue to argue.

"What part of _my house_ did you not understand?"

"What part of I don't want that _freak _around _our daughter_ did you not understand."

"Jayd's not a freak. She certainly didn't run off with _our _child and refuse to let me see her for damn near three years. Then devote her life to making mine miserable."

"Well Miss. Dream mommy didn't have your baby did she? I did." Sandy says her words pure venom. I can tell she's trying to hurt me, but little does she know she's the one thats in for a world of hurt.

"Can't say shit now? Can you Miss. Mommy wannabe?" Before Rah can fire off a weak 'Whatever Sandy.' In my deffense I stand up and face her. We lock eyes. Perfect. Her eyes widen and I see the pulse in her head start to throb before she crumples to the ground.

"OH MY GOD." She screams. She has enough sense to realize looking in my eyes will only worsen her pain, and looks down at my feet instead.

"Good bitch." I hiss. Not even feeling like myself anymore.

"Jayd please stop." She begs. I look at Rah without releasing my hold on Sandy.

"Well Rah its been cool but it's time for me to go." I say. Rah is speechless as I grab my keys and make for the door.

"Jayd what's going on?" Kamal says with a yawn.

"I have to go kid," I give him a hug "Sandy just has a little head ache." I finish knowing full well that a migrain would feel better than what she's experiencing right now.

"Oh," He says sounding completely unfazed. Even he doesn't like that trick. "Bye Jayd I had fun come again soon."

Thank God for my moms Mazda I couldn't have zoom zoomed away from there fast enough.

* * *

"So how did things go at Rah's?" My mom asks.

"Great until Sandy came home." I reply.

"I figured. I tried to get into your head and it was like someone had set off a bomb in there. I couldn't stand it."

"I used maman Marie's power again."

"Mama suppressed that power."

"It came so naturally mom. As if it were my own."

"Do you think it was?" My mom asks. Honestly I don't know how to answer that. "Talk to Mama about it Jayd."

* * *

When I get back home to Mama's I think about what my mom said. I do need to talk to her about this. Last time she suppressed my new powers because she said I wasn't ready for them yet and I was hurt. I thought she'd be proud of my progress, happy that the ancestors had my back. Before I can consider not telling her Mama appears on the porch.

"Jayd, baby, come on in." She says she doesn't have to ask me twice the smell of something sweet takes over my senses and leads me right inside. Once in the living room Mama kisses my cheek.

"Hey Mama." I give her a hug. "Whats that sweet smell?"

"The smell of this new couch." She replies. I follow her gaze to a beautiful cream colored, L-shaped couch.

"No you didn't mama!" I plop down and pick up a honey cake. Talk about home sweet home.

"Yes I did," She says from the kitchen. "I got it earlier today." She emerges with some lemonade. If I didn't know any better I'd say Mama was

trying to butter me up for something.

Mama and I talk about why she got the new couch and from the way she talks it sounds like a new oven is in the near future. The house is in a rare state of quiet and calm with all the men gone. This is just how I want to come home everyday, but I know thats of the question.

"Whats on your mind that you're not telling me little Jayd?" Mama asks. With the energy in the house being so chill my thoughts are ungaurded. Not that Mama needs to rea my thoughts to know what I'm thinking.

"I used maman Marie's power again." I wait for Mama's response but when she doesn't say anything I continue.

"It wasn't like the last time though it was more like my own power. I couldn't feel maman taking over."

"I see tell me about your last dream Jayd." I don't know what that has to do with me using my great grandmothers gift, but I tell her about my latest dream in detail.

"Well Jayd maybe you are learning something from your dreams. What did the girl look like?" I can tell that she's taking my dream apart and reading it. A skill I've had yet to perfect. My dreams are so vague sometimes.

"She was brown skinned, only a couple of inches taller than me, with-"

"Grey eyes." Mama finishes for me.

"Yeah." Mama gets up from her spot on the couch and I instinctively know to follow her. We head to the spirit room.

Once inside Mama reaches for a book off the full bookcase on the wall. It looks like a photo album an old one at that. I sit beside Mama while she flips through the pages taking me back to the past with her. There are pictures of her, Netta, Esmerelada, and even Daddy in their youth. She finally stops on a picture of a woman in her early twenties.

"Yeah she looked just like that." I say to the young womans face, but if she was this age in Mama's youth that makes her Mama's age.

"The girl in your dream must be her grand daughter if she was your age." I observe the lady in the picture. It's only of her face but I can tell she's petite and she's also beautiful her silver-grey eyes stand out even though the picture is old and discolored. She also has the same cocoa colored skin as the girl in my dream.

"This is Xubena Antwiwaah." Mama explains.

"What a beautiful name." I say repeating the exotic name in my head.

"Yes. Back in our days when we were all in training and even after our initiations. Xubena had one of the most magnificent gifts I'd ever heard of. She could appear in someones dreams and read the dream accurately and it almost always occured that way. Xubena was skilled." Mama hands me the photo albulm.

"You should research her lineage Jayd, and find out if her grand daughter has appeared to you for good or bad purposes." She says.

"I sure will Mama." 'After I take advantage of my peaceful day and chill.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own drama high all rights reserved and all that**

Last night I actually did what Mama told me to and researched Xubena. Unfortunantly I only looked up enough to know that she has a daughter and granddaughter, and her family has practiced voudou for a long time. Like our family. I fell asleep after that._ I'll look into it a little more later. _I promise myself.

Unfortunantly my baby Jeremy isn't at school today, as far as I can see. He did say he was feeling bad when I texted him this weekend. Damn! What a way to start a Monday with no boo to distract me. Oh well hopefully my friends are in a good mood.

"Hey Jayd whats up!" Nellie yells from the rolled down window in Chance's car.

"Hey girl. Whats up Chance?" I say walking over to Nellie to give her a hug first. I think she's over it by now but I still don't want to risk her jealousy of me and Chance's friendship flaring up again. "Hi Chance." I say giving Chance a half hug.

"This is for you ." Chance says handing me a note.

"What's this?" I ask grabbing the note.

"From Jeremy."

"Oh. Thanks Chance." Nellie's eyes widen with interest but before she can get good and nosey the bell for first period rings.

Jeremy's note was an adorable invitation that pretty much kept me in high spirits. It said: Dear Jayd, will you do me the honor of going to see the first black princess in The Princess and the Frog this weekend? And I promise I won't judge the voodoo parts without your consent. Love you ~Jeremy~

This is cool I've been dying to see that movie as soon as it was advertised.

As I make my way outside to get to the gym I hear a sweet voice singing. I almost completely forget about the gym and follow my ears to the sound. There sitting under a shadey tree as if she doesn't have a care in the world-namely a class to attend-is a new girl. I walk over to where she is. She stops singing and looks at me.

"Hello." She says with a smile, her eyes knowing.

"Um hey." I reply a closer look shows me she's looking at her schedule.

"I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go." She says looking back down. I sit down beside her and peer at her schedule.

"Oh yeah that class is over there." I say pointing towards the opposite side of the hill where I just came from. "But uhh-"

"The bells going to ring soon."

"Huh?"

"You better hurry and get to class. Thankyou for helping me," she says standing up, "bye Jayd." She gives me a wave and heads in the direction I told her to go.

Now that I've been completely distracted I have to run to class while pondering how the girl that only met me -briefly- in a dream knows my name.

Jeremy surprised me by showing up to school at the end of the day and asking me to go to the beach with him. It's such a beautiful day today I can't refuse.

"Thankyou for your kind invitation ."

"Does that mean you'll be taking me up on my previous offer ?"

"How can I not? It was so sweet." Jeremy and I are enjoying a nice, peaceful walk down the beach with the water splashing our feet. It's alright with me, I'll just have to give myself a fresh pedicure tonight.

"Hey isn't that Emilio?" Jeremy asks tightening his grip on my shoulders. I follow his gaze, It is Emilio. I would recognize that curly black hair and tall build anywhere, and he's not here alone. I squint my eyes. Who _is_ he with? It's the girl from earlier today and from my dream. She catches my eye, smiles and waves. Great. Just great. Now Emilio notices both me and Jeremy.

I wave at them. Emilio gives me a tight smile, and doesn't even acknowledge Jeremy then without hesitation turns around and goes the other way. Pulling his date along with him.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." Jeremy sarcasticly laments. I agree.

Emilio isn't the only boy courting the new girl. I have seen her work magic on atleast half the male population at South Bay High.

"That girl's only been here a week and she's already got haters and admirers." Mickey says. Me and my girl are outside watching the new chick break a few hearts and piss off hating girls at the same time.

I don't know which one I should be more impressed with. The line of boys that have been endlessly following all week or Mickey's two empty trays, and the fact that Nigel is on his way with a third one.

Suddenly we see Misty dart her short ass over to where said Cassanova is standing like she is being chased.

"Nala! I don't know who you think you are, but KJ is spoken for. So I don't want to see your short ass flirting with him no more you got me?" She says. What the fuck is her problem? And who is _she_ calling short?

"Hey did you hear me? I'm talking to-" But Nala whips her head around and gives Misty a look that shuts her right up. From where Mickey and I are sitting we can see the stormy look in her eyes, and it even chokes us up a bit. Only Esmerelda's eyes have had that kind of affect on me.

"What are you doing?" Nala hisses back. Misty looks as if she just asked her does she know the meaning of life. "You're making a fool of yourself. No girl should act that pathetic over a guy." She snaps, leaving Misty looking flabbergasted and ashamed. She slinks away without a fight.

"Damn I wanna give that girl a high five, pat on the back, and a handshake." Mickey says smirking as she takes a sip of her water.

"How about your lunch?" I ask amusing myself. Mickey gives me a look like...well like a pregnant woman eating for two who just got asked to give up her food. She is a straight up trip with that little mini me inside her. But I agree with her; I've never seen anyone punk Misty down with one sentence. Her voice was so powerful she could be a vocal coach for president Obama. Now I'm even more curious about her.

"Hey gals!" Nellie says running up to us.

"Hey Nellie." We greet her simultaneously. She follows our stare and rolls her eyes.

"Ugh I can't stand that girl." She says eying Nala up and down. Mickey and I look at one another amused. Another hater on Nala's list. "Chance keeps talking to her because: 'She's new. I'm just trying to help her out.' He says. Whatever."

Nigel, Jeremy, and Chance walk up together as if on cue. Jeremy sits beside me; Chance puts an arm around Nellie; and Nigel hands Mickey her lunch and gives her a kiss. It feels wierd yet natural at the same time for us to all be coupled up again.

"You guys missed quite a show earlier. More like a show down between Misty and the new girl." I sum up the little confrontation with no details.

"Oh snap you mean Nala?" Nigel asks. "Man that girl is so cool." He says a little too enthusiastically.

"Oh really?" Mickey says attempting to sound nonchalant, but failing. I place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. I try to gauge Chance's expression and see him peering at Nala too. Wow! She really does have all the dudes trippin at South Bay. I can't take it I _have_ to know more about this girl.

My determination grows when I see my -and every other girls- favorite teacher approach Nala. The usually cool and collected Mr.A even looks a little flustered in Nala's presence. Oh hell naw she ain't got my self proclaimed man tripping too! Damn! She is too good.

Later that afternoon I waited for Nala in my car. Since it's the weekend I have to be getting to my mom's so I need to make this quick. Finally I see my target coming out and head her way.

"Hey Nala!" I call out to her.

"Jayd." She says with a smile.

"So I'm guessing you wanna talk?" She says an eyebrow cocked . Her question sounds more like a statement.

"You guess correctly." I reply. This is the longest I've been around her all week. She's really pretty. She has a petite build, and a slamming haircut.

"Fine. you're going to the other side of town right? We can get something to eat that way." She says and struts off. Once again leaving me to wonder just how much she knows about me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Drama High (DARN!)**

We decide to get some food at a little joint between my mom and Mama's sides of town.

"So how much _do _youknow about me?" I ask biting into my sandwhich.

"Your deity is Oshune, and your gift is in your sight." She says. Then she reveals her knowledge of Maman Marie, Jon Paul, and Mama. Well damn she could just answer a whole questionaire about me huh?

"You have quite a lineage yourself too right." I state hoping she can't tell that I'm BSing because I really don't know a thing about her lineage. I didn't finish researching her grandmother like I planned.

"I guess. Though not nearly as famous as yours." She smirks.

"My deity is La Sirene and my gift lies in my voice. Not only that I'm pretty good at reading people's thoughts." She says pointing to her sparkling eyes. That explains why the guys seem to be so entranced by her after one conversation. But I can't help but think she's not telling me enough.

"Well that's all. Right?" She finishes.

"No that's not all." I respond. "I want to know why you were in my dream. What brought you to me?" I know it sounds wierd because I'm sure her sole purpose for being here isn't all because of me. But I also know there is no such thing as coincedences in life. I know there's a reason for me crossing paths with another caul child. Especially one who seems as powerful as Nala.

"Honestly Jayd I don't know." She says with a sigh. "When ever I appear in another one of your dreams I'll help you figure it out. If you want my help that is. For me to meet someone with such a strong legacy like yours, it must be significant. And I'm honored." She replies with a silly curtsey. I giggle. She might be a pretty cool chick.

"Well look the only thing I got out of that was you helping me read my dreams which would be much appreciated." I reply. We stare at one another for a while. Both of us trying to figure something out about the other. But what, I'm not sure. Finally our stare down is interupted by a honking horn. We whip our heads around to the sound and groan at the sight.

There is KJ grinning like a fool and waving at Nala.

"Aw hell no!" Nala whispers. She looks emabarassed and shocked.

"Nala you need a ride? You here with anyone? Want to grab something to eat together?" He shouts. What am I? Invisible? Misty is nowhere to be seen which is unusual considering she sticks to KJ like glue whenever she can.

I look at Nala to see how she handles this situation. I know I should help her out, but it feels good not to be the one getting harrassed by KJ's clown ass for once.

"It's been cool Jayd." She says to me. She gives KJ a small wave, and a fake but polite smile. "Hey KJ." She then hops in her cute little red car and speeds away. I mimick her heading in the opposite direction to my mom's place.

* * *

As soon as I get in my moms air conditioned apartment. I let out a loud sigh.

"Well hello to you too." My mom says coming in from her room. She's wearing a cute pair of white Juicy sweats. A sure sign that she's about to chill out.

"Hey mom you look good." I reply. I mean it, but to me she always does.

"Aw thank you baby." She kisses my cheek before flopping down on the couch. "So do you, though a bit worried. What's up?" She asks giving me and the t.v. both her undivided attention. I try to sum up everything. Nala; Nellie and Chance; Jeremy and myself; Mickey's baby shower (which I had forgotten about until recently), which led me to tell her about Mrs. Esop's offer. At that bit of information my mom turns the t.v. on mute and looks at me slowly.

"Do you want to go that debutaunt meeting with Mrs. Esop?" My mom asks. But my hesitant response is all the answer she needs.

"Then dammit Jayd don't go!" My mom practically shouts. "This is Nigel's-her son-and Mcikey-his girlfriend's- shower. Jayd Jackson had nothing to do with the making of the baby." She says angrily. But she makes a good point. Why should I have to do something I don't want to do just to make sure Nigel's mom attends her _maybe_ grandbabies shower.

"As for this Nala girl. She sounds like quite a character you should look up her deity. I have some info on La Sirene in my old spirit notebook if you wanna use it."

"Thanks mom." I reply, but I'm completely distracted thinking about what my mom said. She's right. I don't think I want to do the debutaunt thing. And why should I? Why is it I'm always the one everyone expects to sacrifice her time?

* * *

_The furniture in Mickey's living room has all been pushed aside to make room for the guests, making it look more spacious than I know it is. The pale pink, white, and red; flowers; and streamers gives the room a cheery burst of color. But Mickey's tear streaked face clashes with the happy vibe the decor is attempting to give off. So do the disappointed faces of the guests holding their gifts. Actually, _carrying_ them out of the house in a single file line. It reminds me of a funeral procession. _

_"Please come back!" Mickey shouts. "Don't take my baby's gifts away." She yells running after the guests holding her swollen stomach._

_"Oh stop Mickey!" shouts, hands on her designer clad hips. "I told you, you weren't having no grand child of mine." She snaps looking triumphant. Even on he dreams she's a cold woman, but I see something more in her eyes. Is it sympathy? Now that's new._

_"Now you stay your gold digging ass away from my son you-"_

_"Mom!" Nigel shouts, shutting his mother up. So much for sympathy I guess._

_I look at my friend who is now collapsed on the floor in hysterics crying; screaming; begging the guests to come back. I look at Nellie, and we make our way over to Mickey, I feel all her misery and pain and I can tell Nellie does too. We help her up off the floor. Once she's on her feet a pillow falls out of her shirt. Everyone eyes her now flat stomach mouths open. I don't know what to do. I look around the room. What the hell is going on here? My gaze falls on one of the guests and stays there. Nala and I look at one another. Staring at each other like earlier today. She breaks our stare down to look at Mickey who drops to the floor again and clings on to the pillow._

_"My baby, my babyyyy!" She wails, holding on to the pillow; rocking back and forth._

_"Mickey snap out of it!" I shout Nellie and I are beside her, holding her, because in this confusion that's all we can think to do. "Mickey get a grip!" I shout before smacking Mickey. I feel the sting of the slap, which startles me out of my sleep._

There really is nothing like a slap to get your adrenaline pumping. What _was_ that dream? It was all too real. And what was that deep connection I had with Mickey? I felt everything she felt and it was tearing me apart inside.

Suddenly Nicki Minaj's Mickey mouse voice blares out on my phone, announcing a call from none other than Mickey herself. Now ain't that some spooky shit? I'm so shaken up I just stare at my ringing phone stalling.

_I don't even like Nicki Minaj. I set that ring tone because Mickey loves her and she's naming her daughter Nickey Shantae._... I think to myself. The thought of my god daughter makes me feel disconnected from my body, and I find myself answering her call anyway.

"H-hel-llo?" I stammer.

"Dang Jayd what's wrong? You sound like you've seen a ghost." Mickey says cheerfully. I know she's playing. She must be in a good mood.

"I've seen worse." I groan rubbing my head.

"What's that?"

"The future." Mickey laughs at my response. Even though I'm not playing with her I force out a laugh too. Because how can you tell your best friend that her boyfriend is not the father of her baby?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you know by now that I don't own Drama High**

Mickey, Nellie, and I had a great time at the mall together. With just the three of us it almost felt like old times.

Still thank god for Jeremy taking me to the movies tonight. I told Nellie and Mickey I had to get ready so I could leave early. Being around Mickey after that dream just has me too jumpy, and I don't want to tell her anything wrong about the baby. Especially if I have my dream wrong.

As I get ready for me and Jeremy's date tonight, I can't help but think about the last movie date we had. Things had already started to fall apart at the seams in our relationship; with his ex carrying his baby. He thought he could buy me off with an expensive gift and I'd be OK. I shake the memory out of my head. That was the old Jeremy he really is trying to change now, he's proven that.

I complete my look with a pair of sparkly, platinum chandelier earrings. Maybe I'm a little over dressed but I really want to look good for Jeremy tonight. Finally my baby arrives looking and smelling great.

"Hey you." I say giving him a kiss. His lips feel so good I lose myself for a moment and just kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me away from him. His face looks flushed.

"Wow is this because of my new Axe cologn? Those commercials are right about the results." He says. I laugh at his sillyness.

The movie is adorable, but I can hardly enjoy it with my mind on that dream. I just gotta figure it out. It has me sick with worry over both Mickey, Nigel, and especially Nickey.

* * *

"Jayd you OK? You seem tense." Jeremy asks me. He's so sweet. I snuggle up against him breathing in his spicey Axe. God talk about aphrodesiactic.

"No I'm good." I smile up at him. What the hell are they putting in that cologn? As I breathe in Jeremy's scent I'm able to relax and get into the movie. I'm really digging what Mama Odi is saying about 'knowing what you want but being blind to what you need.' She reminds me of Mama speaking in riddles yet making perfect sense.

Even after the movie Jeremy and I are still talking about it. We both agree that it's awesome how Tiana has morals, and a goal that's not centered around being pretty and helpless then miraculously being rescued.

"She was like you in that way a queen in her own right." Jeremy says. He is saying all the right things tonight.

"Well you were like Prince Naveen a cute playboy." I reply teasingly.

"Oh you saying I'm a hound dog?" He actually sounds a tad hurt.

"You aint nothing but a hound dog." I reply playfully qouting some Big Mama Thornton for him. "You don't have to be home too soon do you?" I ask.

"No."

"Then come inside for a minute. My mom is out tonight."

I drag Jeremy inside and lose control. I kiss him like I've never kissed anyone before. With hunger and passion, and he does his best to keep up with me.

"Jayd are you-" He starts but something in my eyes stops him from continuing. And I know exactly what it is. My eyes are glowing. For some reason Mama Odi's words from the movie ring loud and clear in my head. _You know what you want. But you're blind to what you need._ What do I need?

"Jayd a-are you OK?" He asks apprehensively. I nod, and proceed with kissing him all over. Making him lose his breath, and his mind. I can hear his thoughts loud and clear. What the hell? That's my mom's gimmick not mine. I can hear and feel Jeremy wanting me; seriously crying out for me, and it feels good. Finally he grabs my waist and pins me down in one swift motion. While Jeremy's undressing me I can't help but feel torn, Is loosing it to Jeremy really what I want. _No, you need to get your mind off Mickey and your god daughter._ A voice in my head says. And whatever or whoever it is is right I can see that clearly.

"Jeremy stop!" I mumble, pushing him away. "I can't do this." I say.

"What?" Jeremy sounds more than a little irritated with my decision. "Jayd you jumped me at the door; you were giving off wierd vibes at the movies; you jump me a second time; but now you can't-I don't understand." He says. He's right, but it's my decision.

"I have just been going through some things. I want to. Believe me I do. But not with my head being so foggy." I say rubbing my temples. Jeremy lets out a frustrated sigh, but hugs me anyway.

"I won't rush you Jayd." He smiles down at me. I know he wants to know what's up.

"Jeremy this is one of the things you're going to have to learn to deal with. What happened just now." I look deep in his blue eyes making sure he understands that this is about more than my sudden change in attitude. He sighs again.

"If you're gonna go all Mama Odi on me, then please no songs!" He says and we both laugh. I hug him tight I'm so grateful that he loves me enough to be down for this challenge. Cause it's going to be like nothing he's ever experienced before.

* * *

_Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up! _I mentally will my visitor.I have no time for patience right now. I've been glued to my spot on the couch for hours I could have been to Mama's and back by now!

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP-BEEEEEP!

My rather loud cue sounds. I hop up and grab my bags, but I'm not in such a hurry I forget to lock my mom's door and leave her car keys right on the counter for her to see. When I make my way down I'm greeted by the man I did business with on Craig's list.

"Hi there." He says giving me a mega watt smile. I can see why he's wearing sunglasses. Between his pearly whites and yellow lacoste shirt even I have to squint at the glare.

"Hey thankyou sooo much for this." I say barely able to contain my excitment as I look at my_ very own _Nissan centra. He hands me the keys.

"Now she may need an oil change. But other than that she's just fine." He says eying me up and down with a devilish look. I get the feeling he's talking about more than the car. But I pretend to miss the hint. The last thing I need is _another_ white boy in my life that doesn't belong there.

"Well she looks beautiful to me." I say sticking out my hand for the key and wiggling my fingers. I hope he realizes I don't have time to flirt. Defeated he plops the key in my hand. I fish out the thousand dollars in bills to give to him. I'm reluctant to see that much money go, but it's for a good. No. _Great_ reason.

"It was nice doing business with you Brad." I smile.

"No prob. Have fun, and be careful." He warns before getting in the car with a girl that followed him here. I wonder if that's her boyfriend. The silly flirt.

Sliding into my new car I run my hands over the leather interior. I kiss the key before sliding it in the ignition. It fits perfectly, like me in this car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Know I deleted this story on another account but i'm bringing it back now with updates**

The next day at school I know I need to find Nala and discuss my dream from the other night. Today, however, is particularly busy for me. I have a meeting with The African Student Union.

"Hey you! what are you doing here?" I ask giving Jeremy a big hug. What _is _he doing here? And can he see my blush?

"Oh look everybodies favorite interracial couple." Shae pipes up. She and Misty cackle. I look at Jeremy and pull him to a seat furthest away from the South central crew. Unfortunantly speech AP isn't the most popular class on the roster so the classroom is small, and cozy.

"I'm here to support my queen." Jeremy replies, pulling my chair out for me.

"Speaking of interracial couples." KJ says loud enough for the new arrivals to hear. I look at the door and in comes Nala. Emilio right on her heels. Damn when he finds a piece of chocolate he likes he latches right on huh?

"Foxy brown and her friendly, neighborhood spanish puppy." Money quips sourly. Shae's laughter is the first one I hear. That wasn't even funny.

I roll my eyes. KJ's just hating because he's feeling Nala and hates Emilio for taking all the sistah's attention-momentarily-away from him; Money's hating because he's probably feeling Nala like every other dude, and he's trying to keep it under wraps that he's seeing a white girl himself; and Shae's hating because she thinks Emilio is fine. Misty's just a hater. She doesn't need a rhyme or a reason.

_They _may not be happy to see Nala, but she's just the girl _I _wanted to see.

Nala flashes a big smile at the whole room and takes a seat next to Emilio. Behind me and Jeremy. I turn around and catch her eye. We exchange a knowing glance. When everyone is settled in, Mr.A takes the floor, right behind him with a wide smile.

"Hello everyone. It's a pleasure to see you all back here, and in greater numbers." He says his eyes go right past me and land on Nala. And I don't need my power of sight to know she's probably flirt-smiling right back. I see roll her eyes, confirming my suspicions. She always gets that look when she sees a young girl flirting with the youngest, and sexiest teacher at SBHS. Mr.A's eyes roll over Jeremy next, and he looks pleasantly surprised by his presence.

"Anyway we had a very successful not to mention great time at the cultural festival. We are really going to shake things up here at South Bay." He says. We cheer; then takes the floor not missing a beat.

"But we should start with baby steps. Last time we were talking about divirsifying the curriculum as far as literature and culture here. What do you all suggest." She asks.

"What about learning about different religions. I would like to know more about Jayd and Emilio's religion." My friend Alia pipes up surprising everyone. I turn, and smile at her appreciatively. She smiles back kindly, and I can tell she's sincere.

"Yeah except for you can't mix religion in the schools remember." Misty remarks, busting up the kodak moment. She sounds so damn stupid. She's in the same religion. And even though she won't admit it she doesn't practice the good part of it either.

"You are talking about voudou though right?" Nala breaks in. "Voudou is the original religion of our ancestors. Making it apart of our history. So technically it's an essential part of our culture and I think _that_ can be added to the curriculum. If not it would kinda be discrimination." She says. I applaud her, and Emilio, Mr.A, Alia, and a few of the boys that are digging Nala join in. This time I can't help myself. I turn to catch Misty's reaction. She's fuming, her round cheeks turning pink from embarassment.

"That's an excellent point Nala. You too Alia." beams excitedly. On the board he jots down Alia and Nala's ideas. copies them onto a clipboard.

"Also we need to remind people that everybody here is, techniqally, of African descent until proven otherwise." An unrecognizable voice chimes. I look around to find the source, and see the South central clique staring in disbelief at Shae's boyfriend. The guy _never _talks and I'm stunned that the first thing that came out of his mouth was something so intelligent.

"Um yes of course..." replies. I know he doesn't know the guy's name. Probably forgot he was even a member of the club. Instead of trying to figure it out he writes his suggestion on the board.

"Also tolerance of _other_ races should be encouraged." Emilio says pointedly. Everyone gets real quiet. No one here is innocent of hating on our Hispanic, brothas and sistahs, with the exception of myself, and Chance. Even Misty would deny her other half-which is undeniably hispanic-at the drop of a hat. Mr.A nods and writes it down.

"Hey that reminds me, there's going to be a new show on MTV called If you really knew me. Anyone ever heard of challenge day?" Alia asks. But Alia lost everyone at the words: 'New show on MTV.' Now everyone's too busy buzzing about _that _to care.

"Listen!" Mr.A booms in his sexy, authoritive voice. Everybody quiets down. That's my man! The whole challenge day sounds really cool as Alia explains it. It's all about people opening up and letting one another into their lives a little bit.

"That sounds nice Alia." replies sincerely. "But that sounds a little big for our _brand new _club. So why don't we let that be something we work up to OK?" She nods.

"OK." Alia says satisfied. Mr.A writes it down. Finally we are dismissed.

"So what did you think of your first meeting?" I ask Jeremy as we exit the classroom.

"I think it was very productive, and has good intentions. But I wouldn't expect anything less from the most intelligent girl at South Bay High." He squeezes my waist from behind. Oh my god I could love this man. If so many things weren't in our way.

"More like the most corruptive girl at South Bay High." Laura jeers. Her and her boyfriend (George W. Busch junior's) attitudes are so stankin it's toxic.

"Says the girl who tried to poison my bestfriend last year." I reply not missing a beat. Techniqally, Tania, the former rich girl clique leader was the one who tried to poison Nellie. But Laura was right by her side; so whose really the corruptive one?

"Whatever Jayd. I just hope you don't plan on having too many more meetings." Reid says, quickly coming to Laura's defense. Which causes Jeremy to tense up. But I stop him before he can say anything.

"I see you recovered well from your _head ache_ Reid." I smile, and I can see the fearful look in his eye. Good he's still afraid of me as he well should be. If he ever tries to step to me and be intimidating like he did last time I won't hesitate to use Maman's powers on him again.

"Jayd you don't scare me we can beat you at your own game." I assume by 'we' he means the rest of the asociated student body club.

"Scaaaary." I reply sarcastically. "Excuse me." I say as I spot Nala across the hall. I reach up to kiss Jeremy. He looks at me questioningly.

"Go to lunch without me today babe. I got something I need to take care of."

"Hey Nala." I shout.

"Wassup Jayd." She replies. She looks annoyed as she finally manages to shake some dude off her and slams her locker shut.

Just as I'm about to rethink questioning her about my dream some girl walks up like she wants to start some shit. No doubt she's probably involved with the guy that was just flirting with Nala.

"Hey Nala-" But Nala's not having it.

"Save it! Why don't you take up the rest of this conversation with _him_." She says grabbing my arm to pull me away. The only reason I don't tell her off for that move is because she seems like she's not having a good after noon and I know the feeling.

"So I take it you know what I want to talk about huh?" I ask as she leads me outside. I can see my crew eating, and laughing minus Jeremy. I feel bad. I wish I didn't have to deal with this shit right now, but I'm concerned about Nickey, and Mickey.

"I'm sick of this place for now. Wanna go somewhere off campus and talk? My treat."

"Okay thats cool, but it's dangerous to let strangers treat you so I got it." She looks amused.

"Dangerous?"

"Yeah. I don't think your strength stops at your voice Nala."

"A caul childs strength is boundless." She presses a button on the tiny car remote unlocking the car doors. It's a nice little car. A little red sports car that fits Nala's trendy style.

"Amen sista!"

"Nice new ride by the way. That red Nissan is you, right?"

"Those silver eyes aren't just pretty, they're observant too." I say.

"Thankyou." She replies her whole demeanor seems to brighten. I think I could like Nala. I mean it's cool to have another sistah around that's my age _and_ a caul child.

* * *

"So wha'd you think about my dream?" I ask trying to keep my voice steady. It's hard though. That wierd dream still has me shaken up and I can clearly see and feel Mickey's distress in my minds eye.

"I don't know." Nala replies simply. "You want some gum?" She hands me a pack and I take two sticks. Mexican food breath is not attractive.

"Some help you are." I say. I look at her and focus all my attention on her head. I want to probe her thoughts or atleast get her to tell me what she really thinks. From the look on her face I can tell I'm wearing her down. She sighs deeply and runs her fingers through her already intentionally messy hairstyle, ruining my focus.

"OK, Jayd. I did figure something out about your dream, but I don't know how to say it."

"Come on don't go back on your promise." That came out like a threat but I really need an outside opinion on my dream before I confront Mama. And if Nala's powers work like her grandmother's hers should be a pretty accurate one.

"I know what I promised." She sighs. "Jayd don't take this the wrong way but...I...don't...think...Mickey is _really_ pregnant."

"_What_?" I practically shout.

"I don't think her baby exists." She confesses in a flat voice. I can't believe what she's saying.

"Don't fucking play me Nala." I say my voice is dangerously low and I know that means I'm about to explode. I'm not one of those kinds of people that gets quiet when their mad.

"I wouldn't have taken you as the kind of person that thinks dead baby jokes are funny." The anger in my voice is mounting.

People coming out of the resturant are starting to stare, but I'm not backing down I'm too hot right now. Nala rolls the roof of her convertible up over us, and turns on the A/C. For a minute I have deja vu about my dream from a couple weeks ago before Nala arrived at school.

"Jayd." Nala says forcefully, and despite my best efforts the commanding tone in her voice resonates in my mind making me look dead at her. Even though that's the last thing I want to do right now. So that's how her power works. I have to say that's pretty cool.

"I'm not lying. And I don't think it's funny, but it's true, it's got to be tru-"

"No it doesn't have to be true! You didn't speak to my god daughter in the womb _I did! _I saw her, I spoke to her. She's a caul child, and my god daughter dammit so you can't tell me shit!" I say and without even thinking I get right out of the car.

"Jayd! Jayd!" Nala shouts after me, but forget her. I'm disgusted with what she just said. She doesn't know my god baby. I do! I can't believe she would even suggest that Nickey isn't alive.

"Now how the fuck am I gonna get back to school in time?" I whisper to myself I'm so rattled I can't even think straight much less walk straight. After a couple of deep breaths I call Jeremy. So much for having a friend that can relate to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Much thanks to for not being one of those people who sue for others creating fanfiction of her work all rights reserved!**

"Child you did _what_?" Mama says from the back room. She, Netta, and I are straightening up the salon before closing.

"I got mad and kinda told her to go kick rocks." I say making my story PG 13. They don't need to know that I cursed the girl out.

"I told you about that mouth of yours girl. You've probably made her mad." Mama scolds me.

"_Me?_"

I tell Mama and Netta the entire story.

"So maybe she was talking about something else Jayd. Not necessarily the little baby being d_ead._" Netta replies.

I shrug. "It came off wrong to me."

_You shouldn't have even told Mama._ My mom tells me mentally.

"Tell Lynn Marie to mind her own business!" Mama snaps irritably.

In my minds eye I can see my mom popping her mouth and rolling her eyes. I decide not relay the message.

"Well you know what you have to do right?" Mama says. She doesn't give me a chance to reply. "You need to apologize and get Nala to tell you about your dream. You two are linked now Jayd; you were linked the moment you shared a dream with her. You have no choice."

I groan inwardly.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well!" Netta announces. "We all ready to go home?"

When Mama and I drive up to the house, I see Rah's car parked at the curb.

_What does he want now?._

"Go ahead and see him," Mama tells me, "I'm going to get started on dinner."

I'm surprised.

"For everybody?"

"Heck no for us." She replies before exiting my vehicle. I get out right behind her, and Rah gets out of his car. Like a domino effect.

"Jayd." He walks up to me and hesitantly gives me a hug which I return.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I needed to talk to you. I want you to make me something to keep away Sandy and Trish. For good." He says not even beating around the bush. I stare into his dark eyes and realize he's serious.

"Please Jayd."

Seconds later we are in the spirit room. I'm dazed by this latest development I can't believe what Rah has told me. I mean on one hand I'm elated, but on the other I'm having a hard time believing this is real. I've dreamed about the moment Rah would be able to commit to me, to _us_, seriously.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rah?" I ask. "You know about Jeremy and I-"

Rah scoffs. "Forget him Jayd. I'm thinking about us."

_Well I guess that's that then_. I flip through the worn pages. The last time I tried to keep Trish and Sandy away from Rah using a tea it was effective, but not nearly effective enough. I need something ten times more potent

My mom interrupts my thoughts. _Jayd its going to take a lot more than just some tea or something to keep those bitches away from Rah. It's going to take a whole damn cake or something._

_That's it a cake! Thanks mom!_

"I think I have it!" I shout once I've found what I was looking for. This tarte should do fine.

I don't know how or why Mama allowed me to go out so close to dinner time on a school night, but I'll think about it later. Rah and I go through the aisles picking up ingredients for his magic treat. That thing looked good in the book I wish I could have some; maybe I'll make an unlaced version for myself.

"Rah what made you decide to..."

"I'm sick of being without you Jayd." Rah replies to my unfinished question. "I can't stand-" Now it's his turn to trail off, but only because of his ringing cell phone.

_Dammit! Can't stand what? WHAT?_

Just then my phone rings too. _Ugh!_

"Hello?" It's Nellie. Atleast I think it is, she sounds so hysterical she could easily be someone else.

"Hello? Nellie...What's going on? I can't understand you what's wrong? Calm down?..._What?_ Oh my god really? OK I'll be right there just stay calm."

Rah and I get off the phones at the same time and turn to each other.

"Mickey's in the hospital!" We exclaim in unison.

"What?"

"We have to go Jayd. Something's wrong with the baby."


	8. Chapter 8

**To the last commenter Thanks alot for your comment i love long comments and yeah there are already a limited number of decent teen drama's written by minorities, this is like one of the best and only two people bothered to write stories for it :-/ that sucks, anyway the question of Mickey's baby will be answered in this chap. Thanks for your reviews people :)**

After promptly (or as promptly as the sliding glass doors of the hospital would allow) bursting through the doors, we rush to locate Nigel.

We find him, Nellie, and Mr. and Mrs Esop sitting around looking all kinds of worried.

Mr. Esop is resting his hand on Mrs Esop's jiggling knee cap from their place on the cushioned chairs in the waiting room, while Nellie is standing dutifully by the door as doctors brush past her.

"Jayd, Rah!" Nigel walks over to us Nellie following.

"Thank god you two are here!" Nellie says giving me a hug.

"Nigel man, what's going on?" Raheem asks.

Nigel shoots a glance at his parents whom are talking amongst themselves and pulls us into the hall way leading into the waiting area to explain.

"My mom and Mickey got into it again Mickey left all upset and fell down the stiares as as she was coming down. She fell!" Nigel explains as if his life depends on it.

"Oh no!"

Mr Esop appears from around the corner, "Son,"

We turn and face Nigel's father his expression is grave. "The doctor wants to speak with you."

_Oh god._ I think glancing at Rah. Like a human support system, the five of us reenter the waiting room and crowd around Nigel as he talks to the doctor.

"I'm afraid the mother doesn't want you to come in Mr Esop," The woman announces.

I wrinkle my eyebrow in confusion as her gaze lands on me. "Are you Jayd and Nellie?" She asks Nellie and I. We glance at one another completely confused.

"Yes."

"Mickey wants to see you two."

* * *

Nellie rushes over to our bedridden friend and kneels right down at her bedside. I try to keep it togehter for Mickey's sake, but it's all I can do to keep from running to Mickey's side, placing my head on her stomach (which now looks painfully flatter than the last time I saw her) and weeping.

"Mickey?" I inquire in a small voice.

"Jayd? Nellie?" Mickey says weakly. Her eyes are red, her face is scrubbed clean of it's makeup, and she looks tired and defeated. I swallow the growing lump in my throat as she begins to talk.

A small, insincere smile crosses her lips followed by a weak, equally as insincere laugh. "I was so stupid. It's so stupid. Nothing." She looks into me and Nellie's eyes and there's something in her expression. "The look of a painful life experience that sheds away another innocence of youth." as Mama would say.

"She was nothing." Mickey states, "'My baby was nothing' they said; as in: 'she didn't exist.'"

Those words hit me like a serious deja vu.

"Mickey, what do you mean by that?" I ask I pat her stomach and find it-to my dismay-significately flatter than before.

Mickey sighs, "The doctors called it 'pseudocyesis,'" Mickey lets out a pathetic noise like a choke, "I fabricated my own pregnancy."

"Oh!" Nellie lets out, "Mickey no!"

"Oh my god!" I stagger backwards, the force of Mickey's words takes my breath away...it feels like I was just punched in the stomach literally. "Mickey-"

"How am I going to tell Nigel? How am I going to tell anybody?" She asks looking straight at me, "I can hardly even convince myself it's true." Her ashy, lipglossless lower lip trembles before she burtst into hysterics.

_This_, I decide, _Is a trillion times worse than any dream._

_

* * *

_

Even though I'm exhausted from last night's events, I get up and drag through my usual morning routine. I try not to curse as I realize Jay is in the bathroom already, I'll just birdbath in Mama's bathroom and be quiet as possible.

"Jayd what are you doing?" Mama mumbles from beneath the covers.

"Getting ready for school Mama."

She peeks out from under the sheets, "Baby after the night you had, you can stay home today, just this once." She says.

"Oh my god!" I sigh feeling my body slipping back into rest mode, "Thankyou Mama. Thanks so much."

I have things to get done today, but they can wait until after my nap..

**I revised this i was super sleepy while writing this and writing another story. Tell your friends that like Drama High that there is a drama high section and tell them to read (the two stories up here) :) till next time**


	9. Chapter 9

Luckily Nala is parked on the black side of campus just as I assumed she'd be so I don't have to deal with seeing Jeremy and telling him about the latest drama. I'm sure Nellie and/or Chance have already gotten to him today anyway and told him everything. Unfortunantly Nala parked on the black side of campus which heightens my possiblitiy of seeing Misty, KJ, and crew.

"Yo! Jayd!"

I turn in search of the familiar voice and see Maggie with her man not to far behind. Those two are never too far away from each other and now that my love life is rolling again I think that's adorable.

"Maggie que pasa?" I ask. Better her than any of the Southcentral clique.

"Nothing much. What's up with you chica? You're whole crew is ghost mami."

Damn nobody came today? So what's Jeremy's excuse I wonder...

"Is something going on with Mickey?" Maggie's boyfriend, inquires. Maggie elbows him lightly in the stomach.

"Not so loud papi!" She scolds him in a quiet voice.

I have nothing against either her boyfriend and definitely not against Maggie, but this campus has ears and I don't want to offer anymore information than necessary.

"Mickey's in the hospital having a checkup." I offer lamely. _Where the hell is Nala?_

"Oh..well we hope everything's OK. See ya later Jayd."

"Bye you two." I wave. Great no more questions, but now I feel like I'm being watched. Not too far from me I see Misty and KJ discussing something as they get into KJ's car. They aren't looking at me right now, but something tells me-

"Jayd?" A honey sweet, and equally as smooth voice exclaims. "What are you doing here?" Nala asks. "I haven't seen you at all around school today."

"It's a bit of a long story." I say, "I owe you an apology. If you wouldn't mind..I mean if you're not busy would you mind coming with me?"

* * *

Not too long after that Nala and I arrive at Mama's house where Jay is sitting on the front steps sipping on a coke.

"Whose your friend Jayd?" Jay asks. He's so into checking out Nala he straight up sits his soda down. "I've never had the pleasure of meeting this fine young lady." Jay licks his lips then pushes past me to shake Nala's hand gently.

"Hello I'm Nala."

"Hm Jay." My cousin says cheesing hard, "your voice is as pretty as you are sweetheart."

Sweetheart? What the hell? Okay I've heard enough.

"Hey remember me? The sista that lives here, and couldn't even get a 'hello'" I smack his hand which is getting a little too familiar with Nala's hand, away.

"Chill Jayd! I'm just being nice to our company." He gives Nala a smile.

This is too damn much, "Where's Mama?" I ask shortly.

"Kitchen." He answers.

"Thanks Jay." I motion for Nala to follow me.

Mama is standing over the stove with her long hair tied back in a loose ponytail and wearing a pair of sweats. Even casual she still looks young and fierce.

"Mama."

"Hi Jayd." Mama turns around, her green eyes land on me for a second then on Nala.

"Wow." Mama nods taking in Nala's appearance. "You look just like Xubena."

"This is Nala from school." I say unecessarily explaining what Mama already knows. "Is it OK if she works with me in the spirit room?"

Mama looks surprised, but pleased. "Sure baby go ahead."

"Look I know I owe you a lot, but I really want you to help me make something for Mickey." I explain. I hate to ask her for so much but somehow I _will_ make it up to her.

"What happened Jayd?" Nala asks softly taking in the ingrediants on the shelf as I flip through the spirit book.

"Pseudocyesis. You were right her baby wasn-" I run my fingers through my hair unable to say it without crying. "I found something." I say.

"What is it?"

"A head cleansing spray." I show Nala the hair gloss.

"Cool! Let's do this!" Nala cracks her knuckles with a smirk.

I smile.

As we work I get to know alot about Nala.

"I can't believe you're younger than me." I admit incredolously. She seems much more mature than that, but I guess that may be why I don't see her in many of my classes.

"So I guess that's how you and Emilio met huh?"

"Yeah," She nods sniffing the hair gloss, "he was sorta the first friend I made."

"God it smells great!" I say. It really does. The top note is lavender, but you wouldn't know because it's so perfectly mixed with citrus and flower smells.

"It feels good too." Nala smiled guiltily.

I looked at her and laughed. "You didn't!"

"I did she replied can't you tell?"

Now that she mentions it her hair does look much glossier. I laugh.

"Girl didn't your Momma ever smack your hand when you tried to lick the spoon?"

"Actually I was so greedy I opted to lick the bowl instead." Nala smirks, "anyway I better get goin."

"Thanks so much Nala." I say as I pour the hairgloss into a spray bottle.

"Anytime."

Since I'm about to head over to Mickey's, I lead her to her car. I have quite a bit to do this week, but I'll start with visiting my girl.

**I'm ending this chapter for two reasons. Reason 1: I'm tired and don't want to subject you to a bunch of sleep deprivation induced mistakes and errors and 2: I don't want it to get too long winded. Ample amounts of drama shall occour in the next few chaps so stay tuned. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Mickey's in her room." Mickey's mother informs me as she shoos away one of her many kids with the spatula in her hand. I can't help but wonder what's for dinner.

"Thanks." I give her a smile which she returns.

Once I'm outside the room Mickey and her little sister share I knock gently. No answer.

"Mickey?" I ask letting myself in. The atmosphere is heavy with sadness and my mood immediately nose dives.

"Jayd? What's up?" Mickey asks from her bed. She's propped up on one elbow. Her younger sister is reading.

"I come bearing gifts." I reply giving her a gentle smile.

"Not for the baby I hope." Mickey says in a dry voice. I flinch but ignore the comment to the best of my ability.

"No," I hand her the gloss, "for you."

"What is it?" Mickey asks turning the bottle over in her hands. She sniffs it's contents.

"Hair gloss."

"I could definitely use this." Mickey says patting her dry hair. It's really grown though; it's thick, long and dark dark brown.

She spritzes the potion on her hair and the fruit, floral, lavender scent fills the room.

Damn Nala and I did our thing on that potion.

"Mmmm!" Mickey's younger sister exclaims.

"Go get me a brush." Mickey instructs her. "This smells good enough to eat." Mickey smiles this time it reaches her eyes and the energy in the room lifts. It's amazing how strong a woman's feelings are. As Mickey brushes the potion through her hair it becomes positively reflective.

"This is amazing Jayd!" She looks at her reflection in a Chanel compact. "I'm gonna have to go back to school just so I can show my hair off. Am I the first to have it?"

"The very first." I smirk. "Do you really think you'll be ready to go back to school soon?" I ask gently sitting beside her on the bed.

Her sad, narrow brown eyes meet my own. "I will be soon, Mr. and Mrs Esop are paying for therapy for Nigel and I and a seperate one for myself if I want it."

That's pretty decent of them. After all if it weren't for Mrs Esop upsetting Mickey in the first place she wouldn't be feeling miserable..then again we also wouldn't know about her false pregnancy.

"Are you gonna go?" I ask.

"Yeah what could it hurt?" She shrugs. "But Jayd please don't tell anyone things are hard enough." Her pouty lips tremble.

"I won't I promise Mickey." I pat her hand.

Mickey wraps her arms around me and holds me in a three second hug which is a record for some one who isn't exactly notorious for her affection.

* * *

School the next day goes relatively well until Misty walks by as always running her mouth.

"What Misty?" I ask. Jeremy grips my hand telling me to let it go via body language.

Misty rolls her eyes at me. "Damn Jayd you always worried some one thinkin about you."

I give her a wink and blow her a kiss. "That' because some one always is." I say. Even Jeremy laughs at my divalicious attitude.

"Whatever," Misty rolls her eyes again, "soon you'll have something else to worry about."

What? I didn't like the sound of that or the way she said it, but before I can ask her what she means her short ass gets swept up in the foot traffic and I can't see her anymore.

However, I do see Nellie and Byron holding hands. What the?

Nellie snatches away from Byron quickly he makes another grab for her hand, but she avoids it and gives him a verbal warning before running off like the boogie man is after her.

"Did you see that?" I ask Jeremy.

"See what?" He responds. He can't be serious, but the confused look on his face tells me he is.

"Anyway Jayd can I take you to your Mom's this weekend?" Jeremy asks. I give him a distracted nod.

But in my mind I'm like...

A)Question Nellie about what I saw

B) Tell Chance

C) Ignore it

By the end of the day A and B are no longer an option because Nellie and Chance sign out faster than Ryan Seacrest at the end of American Idol. But I will figure this thing out.

_The floor of SBH's hallway is cold, waxy and glowing an almost ethereal white like those scenes where someone walks into the light on Ghost Whisperer. _

_I walk down the hallway and see two figures standing close to one another._

_As I get closer I see that it's Nellie and Byron. They aren't talking, but they are holding hands like they were earlier today. On Byron's face I see pure elation and on Nellie's guilt._

_I walk past those to toward an open door is where I hear voices. I peek inside and see a number of my female ancestors, among them is Maman Marie and Califia. Whatever their conversation is about I can tell it's pretty intense._

_"You just don't understand!" One of my ancestors pipes up, "If he enters her universe their whole relationship will be changed, he will be changed, and she definitely won't be the same."_

_"Is that such a bad thing?" Maman adds in._

_"I like Raheem for her." Califia says._

_Now I know they're talking about me. I glance down past my bare feet and see my reflection in the floors. I'm wearing a shiney gold and orange head scarf and a long white halter maxi dress, but it's definitely me even if this isn't my look._

_"This coud be-"_

_"Jayd is not you Marie, and that boy is not your forbidden lover." Says another ancestor in a firm voice._

_"He was a good man!" Maman practically shouts. "and we couldn't find happiness in the time we lived in then but maybe Jayd can now with Jeremy."_

_"Taking a little walk down vicarious lane Marie?" A woman with a strong African accent says with an amused smirk making the other women laugh._

_"MAYBE I AM!" Maman shouts over their giggles, " our relationship, even if it was illicitous, was...but there's nothing wrong with Jayd and Jeremy's relationship _now_. Besdes, If I'm living out my relationship through Jayd then so is Califia with Raheem. Does the name Hassan ring a bell?" Maman fixes her green eyes on Califia's who meets them with a glare that could cut through steal. _

_"Anyway," Califia says never taking her eyes off Maman. Man she really hit a nerve._

_"Jayd will follow the path she's made for herself whether we like it or not and there's nothing we can do to stop it."_

"Jayd! Your ride is here." Mama yells from the kitchen.

"OK Mama." I yell back.

_Damn it! That was way too vague. What did they mean? What?..._

**I'd just like to tell everyone thanks for all the nice lovely comments and the reads your support fuels me like diesal gas in an eighteen wheeler...does that makes sense? LOL 'till next time.**


	11. authors note

NOTE FOR ALL MY READERS!

I apologize soooo thoroughly for not updating my stories in a timely manner. I hit a writers block recently you know how that goes and I also had my laptop taken away (don't ask!) just know that I haven't forgotten about you guys or my stories and will bombard you with chapters ASAP! I'm also gonna work on a bunch of new stories! So please keep the hope alive!

LOVE,

thelittlewitch girl!


	12. Chapter 12

**A FEW REVISIONS HAVE BEEN MADE! FEW**

"I almost forgot you were coming you know." I tease Jeremy as he turns into my mom's small apartment complex.

Jeremy pouts at me. "That hurts, Jayd, really."

I giggle and Jeremy taps my nose lightly with his finger. "May I come up?" Jeremy asks hopefully. Once again my mom isn't home and I don't have to go to Rah's for a while.

"Only if you help me take my stuff up," I reply.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Jeremy and I pick up where we left off a few weeks ago after we saw _Princess and the Frog._

Jeremy unbuttons my jeans and I push his hand away to no avail. Not that I want to. Not really...Soon he slips my jeans off followed by my panties…

_HONK HONNNK!_

"Oh!" I jump. The horn behind me sounds again.

_OK! OK!_ I think to myself and press the gas pedal. Why did I have to get stuck in traffic on the way to Rah's after Jeremy and I...I feel myself blushing.

_What'd you two do?_ My mom asks. The thought of her in my head (who knows how long she's been there) makes me blush even harder.

_Mom!_

_What? I wanna know. Did you and him have sex?_

_NO Mom._

Thankfully my mom's voice is silent long enough for me to make this turn with no distractions.

_Oral sex is sex too Jayd._

With that last embarrassing comment my mom peaces out.

* * *

"Jayd! Jayd!" Kamal yells, pouncing me in a hug.

"Ooof! Hey ya little football player," I hug him back lovingly. I miss being around this little guy. "Where's your big bro?" As if hearing my thoughts Raheem is standing on the porch carrying Raheema. The three of them make a beautiful black family-minus the crazy mother.

"What up Jayd?" He asks. Is it just me or does his tone seem accusing? Oh god I'm paranoid.

"I got the stuff." I say, producing one of Mama's cake dishes with his magical treat inside.

Kamal's eyes widen with delight. "Ooo, Jayd, you made us a cake."

"I sure did little man." I glance up at Rah making sure he understands what I mean, "For _all of you."_ I enunciate.

"Cake!" Raheema shouts drawing a smile from Rah and a laugh from Kamal and I.

"That' right lil' mama, cake."

I hang out for only a little while, but not too long. It sucks watching everyone else enjoy my sweets and I can't. Like being the last kid picked to play kick ball, but I do hope this works to keep Sandy away while Rah works on his case to gain full custody or at least over half. I also feel too weird around him after knowing what Jeremy and I did.

When I get back to my mom's place, I practically run right into her.

"I know we need to talk," I sigh.

Arms crossed she replies: "You're darn right we need to talk!"

I flop down on the couch and wait for my lecture as my mom disappears into the kitchen. She reemerges with a Simply Wholesome bag; reminding me I need to pay my old coworkers a visit sometime.

"Mom, since when do you eat from S.H.?" I ask.

"Don't try to change the subject! For your info I stopped there on my way to lunch. There's something for you in there."

Hearing that, I dig right into the bag and pull out a veggie burger with organic cheese. Mmmm!

As I grub my mom launches into the speech I knew was coming.

"Jayd," She begins softly, "I know I joke about you and Rah having sex, but I was truly joking. I know you're responsible enough to save yourself for that special someone because you're not who I was when I was your age. But now that you've gone and done this thing with Jeremy-"

Blushing I respond: "We didn't have sex!"

Mom looks like she wants to slap me for cutting her off. Whoops!

She fixes me with that Mama-esque look before continuing: "You went far enough with him Jayd. A sexual act is a sexual act, and I'm sure Jeremy will feel that way too."

I could faint right now. See, these are the mother-daughter talks I'm never prepared for because my and I aren't particularly close.

"I'm not judging you baby, because it's not my place to. I just wanna say: don't do what I did. Don't marry the first semi-decent guy that comes along in a desperate attempt to get the hell out of that house. I know it's difficult there, but I could help you find a one bedroom place; you could pay for the rent and I-"

"Oh my god, Mom! Is that why-no! I'm not trying to get married or pregnant to get out of Mama's house." I declare. "That's not it at all."

My mom gives me a skeptical look, but replies: "Okay baby. Just know you can tell me anything."

* * *

I'm glad to be back at Mama's. She gives me a big hug, and as usual asks how my weekend was.

"Fine Mama…Mama? Did Califia have a lover named Hasaan?" I ask.

Mama looks pleased at my line of questioning.

"Oh goodness yes. So you've been studying on your ancestors?"

"Yes, kinda, I've dreamt of them."

"Girl, Hasaan took away all the pain Cortez caused for Califia. Their love was the kind that inspires romance novels." She chuckles.

_Wow the way Mama tells it, it sounds more serious than any of our love lives. I'm gonna have to research it in the spirit book._

* * *

The next day at school is reletively peaceful. My crew is short by Mickey, but Nigel says she's probably just at a therapy session. I've been avoiding Jeremy all day, but I know I won't be able to avoid him or what we did forever...

At lunch I decide to head down to the library to use the computers when I'm stopped by Misty, Shae, and of all people Laura! I sigh knowing this going to be some unecessary drama.

"Can I help ya'll?" I ask them.

"No," Laura responds.

"But maybe we can help you." Misty says. As if that was a cue the three of them pull out small vials of clear liquid, and began to throw it at my feet they begin to chant something that sounds like a cross between tongues and curses. _What?_

I'm so shocked I'm silent for a while. "What are ya'll doing! Stop!" I say as they continue to splash my pedicure with whatever that shit is. Wierded out, I back up straight into a corner. _Oh crap!_

I search the halls for somebody. Anybody. To help me but see no one.

"_Stop it_!" I screech. I pull out my cellphone ready to call Jeremy or the police if need be,

"Girls, girls, what's going on?" A voice says. More specifically the last voice I care to hear. The three crazies spin around to face Mrs Bennett.

Laura answers on their behalf: "We were just resolving an issue Mrs B."

"Oh," Is all she says. "And surprise, surprise it involves Jayd. I swear Miss Jackson." She tsks accusingly, "Do we need resolve this in my office you four?" She asks.

Ain't this some shit? Mrs Bennett would love to see me, Misty, and Shae's black asses go down while her little protege walks away scott free.

"No." A fifth voice rings out. "Jayd and I will resolve it together," Mickey declares coming to my rescue, "This is about me," She lies, "Come on Jayd." She grabs my hand and pulls me to freedom.

"Ms Jackson put away that cellur device!" Mrs Bennett shouts after me. She just can't _wait_ to bust me for something-_damn!_

Once we're out of earshot I grab Mickey in a big hug. "Thankyou."

"Oh Jayd, I told you I owed you one." She smiles, "Now, you wanna tell me what the hell that was?"

"I would, but honestly I don't know myself." I shake my head, "Just don't tell the others."

Mickey makes a zipping motion across her full, glossy lips. She looks great, and I notice she's wearing a white maxi dress similar to the one I wore in my dream. Hmmm.

"You look good girl!" I smile.

Mickey straightens up at my compliment. "Thanks. The therapist said I had to tackle today head on and refreshed."

"Well you certainly look it." And she does. Her brown eyes look more firey, she's wearing makeup, and the hair gloss I made her. I'm glad she's taking the therapists advice.

Together we walk to lunch, but I'm still pondering todays odd scene..something tells me I need to tell Mama about this.


	13. Chapter 13

I hate that my next class is Mrs Bennett's, but thankfully she doesn't bother me. Unfortunately, Laura is sitting right beside me throwing me shade the whole while. I do my best to ignore her; I even avoid her eyes when she hands me my reevaluated essay.

Finally I've managed to make it to the end of the day and good thing too because the last week has been a trip and I can't wait to get to Netta's and talk this thing out with the two women I _know_ can help.

* * *

The Salon is bustling today; I've had hella clients in and out of my chair all afternoon. The usual salon chatter is in full swing, but comes to an abrupt halt when a handsome stranger in a workman's uniform comes in. The man appears to be too old for me, but fine is fine and he is FINE. He's a rugged looking Native American man with salt and pepper hair.

"I'm looking for Ms Netta." He announces.

"I'm Netta!" Everyone exclaims at once before we burst out laughing.

Netta shakes her head at the ladies foolishness before introducing herself and leading him to the back where Mama is.

That afternoon, our last guests begin to trickle out and Mama emerges from the back, followed a little too closely, by Mr Workman.

"Problem's all fixed Ms Netta. If there's any more trouble," He shifts his gaze to Mama, "let me know." With that he leaves.

Netta and I immediately turn on Mama.

"Lyn Mae!" Netta exclaims hands on her hips. Mama flinches, and even I can see the blush on her cafe au lait skin.

"What?" Mama asks innocently.

"What was that young lady?" I tease.

She sets her hands on her hips. "You're the young lady around here missy."

"Hey! I'm young." Netta replies. She and Mama begin to joke, but I have to interrupt I gotta tell them about today.

"I have something to tell ya'll." I pipe up. Netta and Mama face me. I begin to tell them about today's events. When I'm finished, they both look outraged.

Netta speaks up: "Jayd, sweetheart, those girls are just crazy girls are just tryin to scare you, ignore them. Mean while Lynn Mae and I make you another charm bag for school, right Lynn Mae?"

"You're damn right we will!" Mama answers her green eyes flashing angrily. "This sounds like some crazy mess them super Christians would pull and I'm not standing or it."

"Oh thanks Mama, Netta." I wrap my arms around both of them for a hug. "I knew I could count on ya'll to make it better." I say.

Mama and Netta stay behind to work on my charm bag, leaving me to go home with a clear head for the first time in two days.

* * *

My new charm bag works like, well, a charm! But other people I know sure could use it. The holy covenant strikes again this time harassing Nala outside her car during lunch.

"Hey!" I shout running over to them. Nala looks relieved at the sight of me.

I push Misty out of the way blocking Nala. "Cut this shit out Misty!" The three of them step back, but don't leave. Why are they even hanging out to together? This is a more unlikely crew than the cast of gossip girls and Glee.

Misty tugs at her too tight black and white striped shirt. "Go away Jayd! Or we'll use this stuff on you."

I glare straight into her pretty brown eyes. "You go away beetle juice. What the hell is wrong with ya'll?" I pull Nala away to safety.

"Thanks Jayd. What is going on with those chicks?" She asks.

"Girl I don't know. They've been at that shit since yesterday. Listen if you wanna be safe come with me." I bring her to my table where my crew is waiting for me.

"Hey ya'll."

"Hey Jayd." Everyone replies eying Nala curiously. I introduce Nala to all my friends before announcing: "We're escaping the holy covenant. By the way Mickey these are for you." I say handing her the sugar cookies Mama baked for her and Nigel, but of course I dug in as soon as I got them out of her sight.

"From Mama."

"Yes!" Mickey snatches the bag from me. I notice she's wearing another loose fitting dress today. I wonder if she doesn't want people to know she's pregnant. Cause the last loose fitting garment Mickey ever wore was made by huggies.

Just then Jeremy pulls me in for a hug and gives me a sneaky smile. I push away from him. Man he's been doing stuff like that all day and it's embarrassing me!

"Are you talking about that crazy shit that happened yesterday?" Mickey asks through a bite of cookie.

"Hell yeah." I reply.

Nellie, who hates it when Mickey and I exclude her from things, irritably asks: "Care to share?"

Mickey and I sum up yesterday's events.

"Yeah and today they got me. That shit is just weird." Nala says.

Jeremy looks me in the eyes: "Jayd why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" He asks.

I shrug.

"Who do they think they are," Nellie pipes up, "witch hunters from the salem witch trial days."

I don't appreciate being indirectly referred to as a witch, but I know Nellie doesn't mean anything by it so I let it go.

I pull my reevaluated essay before responding: "I feel you, but it's probably just some weird joke their playing. They'll stop soon." I begin to read over my paper for the first time since yesterday when I notice something.

"Oh my god," I whisper, nudging Nala whose sitting right beside me, "look." I point to the message scrawled in blood red ink.

"We will destroy you." She reads.

"What the hell?" I question.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! CLIFFY. Just for the hell of it. Awww you know you love me and I love ya'll. Thanks to jusrandom because I think you have been a consistent reader and also thanks to Jayd who gave me a descriptive review and thanks for all the encouragement whoever I didn't thank this chap I will thank next chap. See ya'll ****J**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's great to be back loves! Thanks or reading, favoriting, and reviewing!**

"Who the hell would write that shit?" Chance speaks up, "Not Mrs. Bennett."

Every black person at our table gives him a look.

"No he's right," I explain, "Mrs. Bennett only writes in cursive and this is in print and it's not hers."

Through a mouth full of cookie Mickey exclaims: "Okay you know what? We need to get to the bottom of this gang."

We laugh at her Scooby Doo reference.

"But seriously Jayd," Nigel adds, "What are we gonna do about this?"

"_We_ aren't going to do anything. It's my problem and I don't want any of you stressing yourself."

I'm glad my friends wanna help, but seriously Nigel and Mickey just lost their baby not even two weeks ago! _My_ problems should be the least of their worries.

Jeremy gives me a look of disbelief. "No Jayd this," he taps my paper for emphasis, "Is a written threat, Mickey's right."

"They're right," Nala adds, "maybe we should go to administration."

Again every black person at our table reacts but this time with laughter.

"Girl admin ain't gonna help you," Mickey laughs "they would love nothing more than to see our black asses fail."

Thankfully the bell rings cutting my friends off from questioning me any further.

"Guys don't worry about it. Nala and I will handle it." I assure my friends as we get ready to go to our classes.

"Jayd do you really have a plan?" Nala whisper-asks me.

"Yup."

"What is it?"

"Yup!" I giggle. But Nala looks less than amused.

"Don't worry I'll think of something next period and get back to you at the end of the day."

_The night breeze feels refreshing against my face and smells like the ocean which I can hear somewhere beneath me. I realize I'm floating on a milky grey cloud, It's soft yet sturdy. I look over the edge of the fluffy cloud to the sea below._

"_Jayd?" A smooth female calls me. I turn around and come face to feet with the stranger. Scaling my eyes upward I see my ancestor's eyes staring back at me. She smiles in recognition._

"_Do you recognize me?"_

"_Of course I do," I bow, "You're my honorable ancestor; Tituba."_

"_Good girl, now stop being so formal."_

_I glance upwards. Tituba is beautiful just like in the pictures we have of her. Doning a whispy, woven skirt and matching shawl with her hair in well woven braids, Tituba could almost pass for a woman of modern times with the exception of one thing: She wears a pair of broken shackles around her wrists like they're this summer's hottest accessory. I grab her outstretched and she pulls me to my feet the chains of her shackles clanging like heavy wind chimes._

_Placing her hands on my shoulders and fixing me with her gloing emerald eyes she asks: "Do you know what my power and specialty was?"_

"_You have the gift to see your enemies anywhere and you were a potions master."_

"_Yes and now my power is yours. It's time Jayd. That's why your powers are growing and so is your control over your dreaming." She beams. As her sparkling, green eyes bore into mine, an idea begins to form in my head._

_Tituba places a hand on my cheek. Her touch is as warm and comforting as Mama's making me feel safe and assured._

"_Goodbye my little brown eyed legacy."_

_And with that Tituba disappears with a gust of wind._

"She's coming to."

_China? _My eyes flutter open and I realize I'm right.

"Hey girl." My stoned friend remarks.

"China what happened?" I mutter.

"Girl you were knocked out! Won't nothing getting your ass up and we were getting worried."

I blink, "You mean…I woke up on my own?"

China nods. Suddenly the idea I had begun to form in my head comes back to me full force, and I realize what I have to do.

"Shit! I've got to get to Mr. Adewale's class."

I say getting my stuff together for my next class.

"Well here girl." China hands me an energy bar with a wink, "To keep your energy up."

I hug China thank you before jogging to my next class.

**Finally I'm able to get up a new chapter thanks for sticking by me like you guys have :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm not totally feeling this chapter but I don't want to leave ya'll hangin while I've got a computer so here you go**

Jayd is someone after you?" Mr. Adewale asks looking amused as I burst into his classroom; to bad this is no laughing matter.

"Mr. A I have a serious favor to ask you."

"What is it Jayd?"

I hurriedly explain my plan to Mr. Adewale talking just above a whisper. When I'm done Mr. A reluctantly agrees. I know I'm gonna owe him one after this.

Just as planned, Mr. Adewale asks Laura to run a an errand for him during the last five minutes of class. Thanks to our overly large campus I should have plenty of time to do what I need to do before she gets back.

I lag behind when the bell rings; as soon as the classroom clears out, I make a bee line for Laura's book bag. Sifting through her designer bag and purse, I finally find what I'm looking for.

"Thanks Mr. A!" I tell him as I leave.

"Jayd where are you going?" Nellie asks as I run straight past my friends.

"I'll catch you guys later!" I yell over my shoulder.

I find Nala on the sophomore hall standing by the lockers and speaking to Emilio. I didn't realize she was so fluent in Spanish, once all this drama is over I'm going to have to hit her up for lessons.

"Nala, I hate to interrupt, but we gotta go."

Nala's grey eyes grow confused. "Why Jayd?"

"Because, we have about five minutes before Laura finds out that I stole this," I unclasp my hands to reveal the small, glass bottle nestled in my palms like a baby bird.

Nala's mouth drops open.

"Que es?" Emilio asks, a confused look on his handsome face.

Nala gives him a hug. "I'll explain later. En el telefono."

* * *

When Nala and I arrive at my house, I lead her to the spirit room where Mama's planting in her herb garden. She looks surprised at the sight of Nala and I together. I don't bother to explain besides, Mama will probably just read my thoughts anyway.

"Mama we need to use the spirit room it's an emergency." I explain.

"Sure baby but-"

"O.K. thanks Mama."

Once Nala and I are in the spirit room, I direct her to sit down before I pull out the heavy spirit book.

"What are you doing Jayd?" Nala questions.

I flip through the pages entitled _Tinctures and Potions. _"There's a potion I here. I got the idea in my dream." I explain half assedly.

Finally I find what I need. I pull out a large silver pot and sit it on the table under the window making sure the light from the sun shines into it. I add a jade stone into the pot along with the other herbs and ingredients the potion calls for. Last but not least I add the contents of Laura's vial.

"Look with me." I wave Nala over. When she's standing over the pot with me I begin to chant calling on Tituba's sight and receive it immediately. Soon our enemies true intentions will be revealed.

The first thing we see is Misty complaining to her mom and Esmerelda about Nala and I. As usual Misty has no motive for hating on me or Nala she just seems annoyed by our mere presence. If this girl doesn't stop all this hating, it's going to age her before her time. Next we see Esmerelda tell Misty about a potion that will rid South Bay of our-Nala and I- evil presence. She gives Misty a curse to chant and instructs her to enlist helpers. That's when we see her approach Shae with the idea. Just like when Misty and Esmerelda were meddling in my dreams, Misty's eyes are blue letting me know she borrowed Esmerelda's influential powers. After giving Shae a bottle of the potion she and Shae recruit Laura and Laura recruits Mrs. Bennett to cover for their cruel intentions. With that the show ends and I'm back in reality.

"Woah!" Nala breathlessly exclaims, "Jayd that was insane!"

I shake my head my head. "You're telling me." Using Tituba's powers for two took a lot out of a sista.

"We have to counter that curse before it takes affect." Nala declares.

"I'm way ahead of you." I reply flipping to find a countering potion.

Nala and I work fifteen minutes together on the latest potion laughing and talking the whole time. We chant Tituba's name over the tincture and a spell of our own: Burn our true enemies. There is enough of the tonic to fill two miniature water bottles which is exactly what the potion looks like.

"Jayd girl this stuff is gonna be off the chain if it works." Nala says as I walk her to her car.

"Nala! You again"

Nala and I look around to spot Jay running up looking like an excited puppy. I roll my eyes.

Nala gives Jay a playful smile. "Yes me again." She replies as he fall right in step next to her.

"So can I get that number or what?" He asks licking his lips. Why do black guys do that? It's so pervy.

"Jay leave that girl alone she don't want your wanna be player ass." I snap at him.

"No Jayd it's OK."

Jay gives me a smug look and whips out his cell phone excitedly awaiting Nala's answer.

"914-268..." Nala gets into her red convertible.

"Yeah?" Jay urges.

Smiling, Nala replies, "If you really want to get with me you'll work for the rest." She gives me a wink, "Bye Jayd."

"Bye Nala." I giggle.

Jay looks like he was both slapped and kissed by an angel.

"Jayd you gotta hook a brotha up," Jay says lunging for my phone. Laughing I tuck into my jeans pocket.

"No way bruh bruh this is your mission." I reply laughing at the expression on his face.

Nala's not giving these dudes anything they want to easily and I could learn a thing or two from her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Dang Jayd you rockin contacts are what?" Mickey asks, commenting on my temporarily green eyed appearance.

"Nope these are one hundred percent real." I reply as Jeremy grabs my waist.

Mickey shakes her head. "Go head girl."

With Tituba's enemy seeking eyes I'm able to see where Misty, Shae, and Laura are anywhere in the building. Helping me avoid them all day except for when I get cornered in the bathroom.

"Um, your blocking my path," I tell Laura whose glaring at me with her arms crossed tightly over her chest, '"Unless you want me to wipe my hands on that pretty peach Dior shirt of yours."

Laura sneers back, "So I see those new contacts of yours help you see labels. Did they help you see how to steal from my purse also?" She asks pulling out a new bottle of cursed potion looking triumphant.

I yawn. "Let's get this over with." I say, surprising Laura with my casual reaction.

Laura begins to splash the contents at my feet and I mimic her actions with my own potion-minus the chanting. Laura stares in shock as the two liquids combine and recede from my feet to her own. Her eyes widen as the potion begins to burn her pumps sending up wafts of smoke like she's the wicked witch of the west and I just dumped water on her.

"Y-y-you witch! Stay away from me!" Laura shrieks before dashing away finally allowing me to access the sinks.

A couple periods later, Nala walks up to me. I don't know how she manages to see where she's going while texting.

* * *

"Hey girl," I greet her, "is that stuff working like a charm or what?" I ask.

"Yeah. It may be working a little _too_ well. Look what I got." She hands me a pink slip. Uh-oh that's never a good sign.

I grab the piece of paper and begin to read it as Nala explains: "Laura told Mrs Bennett you threw acid on her and Mrs. Bennett took it to the principals! They wanna see us in the office next period!"

**Sorry for the short chap this story is drawing to a close it's been mad fun writing this and getting all the positive feed back from you guys 'till next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

I'm so pissed I can feel my control over Tituba's sight slipping. How could I have not thought of tis already? I knew Mrs. Bennett was their accomplice in all this!

"What are we gonna do?" I ask wondering how Nala can be so nonchalant.

"Don't worry Jayd I sort of have a plan," Nala replies still texting on her crystal covered iphone, "I gotta go. Whatever happens just go with it." She demands before walking away.

I guess I have no choice. After all Nala has trusted me this whole time and has never given me a reason not to trust her. She has home girl potential.

* * *

My stomach growls in protest and I feel its pain. Mrs. Bennett is so evil I bet she purposely called for the meeting to be during lunch time just to throw us off our game. That's just the kinda witch she is.

"Jayd, girl, where are you going?" Mickey asks as I pass right by her.

"Aren't you going to eat in the cafeteria with us?" Nellie asks.

"Jeremy didn't tell you guys?" I reply as Jeremy wraps an arm around me.

"Tell us what?" Chance asks mimicking Jeremy's move on Nellie who looks a bit uncomfortable. I still wanna know what's going on with her and Byron.

"Mrs. Bennett wants to see me this lunch period in the office."

"Uh oh, that can't be good." Nigel says.

"What happened Jayd?" Nellie asks me.

But I don't have time to answer their questions right now. "I'm gonna have to explain everything later. Right now I have a meeting to get to." I reply rolling my eyes.

Jeremy tucks three dollar bills into my jeans pocket. "Get yourself something to eat baby." He tells me. "And good luck."

The rest of my friends wish me good luck as I take off to go to the conference room. On the way I get a snickers, Hawaiian punch, and baked lays from the machines. Healthy, I know right. Just another price I have to pay thanks to Mrs. Bennett.

When I get outside of the teacher-admin conference room, Nala is already out there waiting.

"Ready Jayd?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. You?"

I notice something that looks like powdered sugar on her pink baby phat shirt. She must have stopped by the machines too.

"Remember," she wipes her shirt off to the best of her ability, "whatever happens _go with it._"

I raise my right hand and place the other over my heart. "Swear."

Nala giggles.

Together we enter the room. Sitting at the long desk is the witch herself Mrs. Bennett along with our principal Mr. Antonio and the two assistant principals.

"Ms. Jackson, Ms. Vines. I assume you know why the two of you are here today?" Mr. Antonio says.

Nala and I nod. Damn! They could've at least provided us with some chairs but I guess they assumed this wouldn't be taking long.

"The accusations made against you are quite serious." He continues, Mrs. Bennett is grinning like a Cheshire cat I wish I could skin her like one, "so I'll give you one chance to explain yourselves."

Nala speaks up first explaining how it all started with Misty, Shae, and Laura harassing us. "So we decided it'd show them if we did something back, but we did _not_ throw acid on them."

"Nope!" I add rather unhelpfully.

Mrs. Bennett peers at us over the tops of her thin wire rimmed glasses, "Then how do you explain my student's burned shoes?"

"Cheap." Nala and I answer at the same time. I pinch her and she pinches me I know we're both trying not to crack up.

Mrs. Bennett looks angry. "This is no laughing matter."

"Indeed." Mr. Antonio agrees. Who asked him? "And if you girls aren't going to take this seriously we'll have no choice, but to act accordingly."

Mrs. Bennett looks triumphant. Well she doesn't need to be celebrating any time soon 'cause my girl Nala has a plan…I just don't know what it is yet.

Nala pulls her potion out of her bag. "Let us show you guys that this is just water."

Without warning she leaves the room, leaving me to face the principals feeling awkward. Thankfully she returns quickly. She sets out four small waxy cups from the big water machine out in the waiting room in front of them and begins to pour the contents of her bottle in them.

"Jayd." She calls me over then empties my bottle into the remaining two cups. I glance at her, but Nala doesn't respond. She better know what she's doing.

"Drink." Nala urges them.

The principals look rightfully skeptical, but do as they're commanded. Once they've downed the drinks they all look surprised.

"It _is _just water." Mrs. Gallagher announces.

"That's preposterous!" Mrs. Bennett declares, her cup still untouched.

"See for yourself Mrs. Bennett." Mr. Antonio urges her.

Hesitantly, Mrs. Bennett snatches up the cup as if it personally offends her, before taking a small sip. She immediately begins to stutter and choke.

Nala and I glance at each other as the principals slap Mrs. Bennett's back; assuming that the potion just went down the wrong pipe when really it's just doing its job.

"Those little hooligans!" Mrs. Bennett spits once she's able to talk again, "they slipped something in mine. They tried to kill me!"

"Mrs. Bennett." Mrs. Gallagher gasps, "It was only water you just choked on it that's all-"

"No!" Mrs. Bennett growls back glaring into my eyes. Her blue eyes are glassy with rage, and I can feel Tituba's power returning to meet Mrs. Bennett's evil glare. With my ancestor's strong eyes I beat Mrs. Bennett at our little game of stare down.

Suddenly the door opens again and in walks a man that I swear looks just like Jason from the game. He's wearing a professionally tailored light grey and peach colored suit with gold cuff links and stands at atleast six foot one. He looks sharp as hell not just physically, but mentally too like a brotha with education.

"Daddy!" Nala exclaims running over to the man to give him a hug, which he returns before searing the admin with his narrow brown eyes.

"I'm Cole Vines, Nala's father."

The administration scramble to their feet. "Mr. Vines!" Mr. Antonio stutters, "hello I'm honored to have you in my school. I had no idea you were Nala's father-"

As I watch my principals continue to stutter and kiss ass I grow confused. Did I miss something? Who is this man? And why does he have the admin shaking in their loafers?

"Sir as you know I am a very successful lawyer, and my wife and I wanted our daughter to have the best education California could provide. However my daughter is not happy here. She comes home complaining of harassment almost everyday after school, and recently she was telling me about a threat made to her friend here, Jayd, by a student right under a teacher's supervision."

He must be talking about my paper. "I have that right here in my book bag." I say revealing the paper with the threat scrawled over it.

"Ah yes if I may Ms. Jayd."

I hand him the paper and he reads the threat aloud.

"Now that is very serious and I demand to know what you all plan to do about it," Mr. Vines crosses his arms tightly over his broad chest and squares his shoulders. I swear this dude looks like his second profession could be wrestling or something, "because I know you all wouldn't want any legal troubles on your lap."

Damn he's hard core!

Mr. Antonio gulps, "Of course Mr. Antonio we wouldn't want your daughter to feel unhappy or unsafe here and we don't want problems ahem what do you suggest?"

I know my mouth is hitting the floor by now, but I can't help I can't believe what's occurring in front of my face is administration really bowing down this easily? Mr. Vines' reputation must be off the charts!

"What ever my daughter feels is best." Mr. Vines' replies.

Sniffling a little bit Nala says, "Well daddy, I don't think I'm comfortable with those three girls still being in this school with me. I think they should be expelled."

"Would that make you happy sweet heart?" He asks her. It's the gentlest I've heard him speak this entire time.

"Yes daddy."

Mr. Vines turns his attention back to the principals, "You heard my little girl. Make it so."

Mrs. Bennett slams her hands down on the table. "This is ridiculous! You can't possible let _this _man and his _daughter _dictate-"

Mr. Vines glares at Mrs. Bennett before cutting her off, "And all I've heard this harpy of a woman do since I got here is yell. Fire her."

Mrs. Bennett gasps. She's not the only one whose shocked. I am too.

"But-"

"Mrs. Bennett please don't make a scene." Mr. Antonio hisses through his teeth, "we'll discuss this later." He turns back to Mr. Vines. "It was an honor to meet you Mr. Vines I do hope that this minor problem will not um change your mind about your daughter's attending our school or um-"

"Thank you sir that'll be all." Mr. Vines interrupts, and just like that our meeting is dismissed.


	18. FINAL CHAPTER!

**Thanks for reading everybody!-BIG HAND CLAPS FOR THE FIRST FINISHED DRAMA HIGH MULTI CHAP!- whoo I've never done ANYTHING first before lol. **

Misty's wet, brown eyes glare at Nala and I as she and Shae say goodbye to their crew.

Nigel looks on in disbelief at the scene, "How did ya'll do that?" He asks.

Nala looks at me.

"We just work well together." She says. "Well I'm gonna go before they come over here flappin their gums. Bye ya'll." Nala tells us before walking off.

I feel her on that one I don't feel like dealing with Misty or Shae's mouth.

I pull Jeremy's hand. "Let's go too baby." I tell Jeremy. We're on our last period of the day and as much as I enjoy watching Shae, Misty, Laura, and Mrs. Bennett gather their shit and say their goodbyes, I know I have to get to class.

"Nah let's skip." Jeremy replies.

I laugh thinking he's joking, but he looks dead serious.

"Jeremy you know I can't skip!" I reply.

"Come on Jayd it's pretty much the end of the year we haven't been doing anything important in class and we won't be."

He has a point, but watch. The first time I decide to skip will be when we _do_ learn something important.

"Come on." He pulls my hand and leads me to his car in the student parking lot.

I'm nervous as hell obviously; I've never skipped before. Jeremy takes us to the beach and opens the door for me.

He and I are the only people here right now, making it feel as if we are the only two people in the world. I'm so glad it's not raining today. It rained yesterday making the air cool and refreshing to counter the hot sun.

I kick off my Bebe flip-flops so Jeremy and I can walk comfortably down the beach.

Suddenly, Jeremy grabs both my hands spinning me around to face him.

"Jayd I wanna ask you something."

I sigh thinking he's going to ask how Nala and I got rid of our enemies at South Bay and that's a question I'm not sure I'm prepared to answer or _he's_ prepared to _hear_ the answer.

Instead, however, Jeremy gets down on one knee and holds my hand up to his lips.

"Oh my god." I practically whisper.

Jeremy takes a blue Tiffany box out of his beige board shorts.

"Jayd, will you wear my promise ring?"

"Oh!" I gasped as I stared at the jade green solitaire diamond ring in the classic cut right in the center of a gold band. It's as beautiful as it is simple.

"Jeremy." I push my blowing hair away from my face, "I don't know what to say."

He smiles and it's funny. I think this is the first time I've _ever _seen him nervous.

"Say yes."

So many things have been and still _are _going through my mind. I never thought but some how I knew it would come down to this….

**End!**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
